Love and Laundry
by nursejay80
Summary: CathNick Romance. After the events of Mea Culpa. A look at the past and present of the romance between them. WIP
1. Dinner and a Movie

Post-Episode for Mea Culpa

C/N Romance: Established Relationship  
This is basically a fluffy romance story, if you don't like fluff or CNR, don't read it no one is forcing you to!  
Disclaimer:I don't own CSI it belongs to CBS, though I wish I did.

"Thank you, have a nice day miss." Nick smiled at the waitress and slipped out the front door of the coffee shop. He slipped on his sunglasses to block out the oppressive Las Vegas sun and pulled his keys from his pocket as he approached his Tahoe. A shrill ring from his cell phone startled him and his keys fell onto the hot pavement with a clink. He pressed the talk button on his phone and knelt to grab his keys.

"Stokes," Nick stated with a groan.

"Hey, it's me….are you okay?" Catherine's soft voice caused a smile to slip to Nick's face.

"Yea, I just dropped my keys. How are you BOSS?!" He stated with a slight chuckle, he was going to have fun ribbing her about this for a long time. He was so proud of all of her accomplishments but he would still rib her about it.

"I'd be better if you'd get your tight little tail over here." Catherine said with a sultry drawl.

Nick's smile widened and his heart bean to pick up it's pace, thinking of the possibilities that her statement brought to his mind.

That little shock to his system caused his to lose focus momentarily and as he snagged his keys from the pavement and began to stand **SMACK**.

Nick dropped the phone and hissed "Damn it!" He rubbed his head where it came in contact with the side view mirror and picked up his phone from the pavement, careful to avoid another round with the obtrusive mirror. He placed the phone next to his ear again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to drop you," Nick said as he climbed into his truck

"What happened?!"

"A fight between the truck and I… and I lost, because I was so enamored with you," Nick stated with a chuckle.

"Aww, so sorry. Don't break any property of the LVPD or you'll be working decomps for a month, I'll see to that." Cath stated with a laugh.

"Gee thanks BOSS woman," Nick said as he pulled into traffic, "Are you home now?"

"Yea, I just got back from taking Linds over to her friend Jennifer's house for the night. A friend that I actually like, her parents are nice and attentive, what a thought!"

"Yea, it's sad when that seems like out of the norm." Nick said pulling up to a stoplight. "Let me stop by my place and grab some stuff. Anything you want me to bring?"

"Yea, if you could grab dinner and maybe a movie"

"Can do, any requests?"

"Dinner... nah surprise me. As for a movie…umm something suspenseful."

"You got it, maybe I'll get something scary then I'll have an excuse to keep you wrapped in my arms all evening." Nick stated in a husky voice.

"Mmmm, babe you don't need an excuse, I'll guarantee you that." Cath said with a sultry tone.

That comment made Nick groan with the thought of holding her in his arms tonight. "Okay, I'm at my place, I'll be there soon, love you."

"Love you too, drive safe."

Nick ended the call and walked into his apartment and placed his keys on the entry table next to his growing pile of mail that needed sorting. With his seemingly overwhelming work schedule and that he basically spent the rest of his free time at Catherine's house many things at his place were being neglected. Especially bills and laundry, oh yea lots of laundry, he was wearing his last pair of underwear and work clothes were becoming hard to find. Cath had made a comment that she didn't mind doing his laundry when he stayed the night, but he hadn't taken her up on it, he hated to feel like a burden. He wanted to get to her place soon, he was hungry and it wasn't only for food. He quickly separated his clothes into piles and threw a couple into a basket by the door. 'I'll just throw it in when I get there' he thought. Then her proceeded to check his messages, just one from his mom and one from one of his buddies wondering what had happened to him, commenting " …must be some woman, hell you've missed the last 5 games here, give me a call man, we'll grab a beer and you can give me the dirt." Nick smiled and continued on.

He sorted his mail and threw a stack of bills and his checkbook on top of the laundry and walked back out the door all in 30 minutes flat. He drove over to a Chinese place nearby and grabbed some sweet and sour pork for himself, chicken and broccoli for Cath and a large order of rice. The man placed his order into to go boxes he paid and left to the video store next door. He walked in and went directly to the new releases and searched for a fitting movie. He decided on Gothica and took it to the counter. Luckily, he managed to avoid the teenage cashier's attempts at flirting, paid and he was finally on his way to Catherine's. As he pulled into traffic he began to daydream about his and Catherine's first night when their relationship changed, it also involved Chinese food and a movie.


	2. Memory Lane

Here's a look back at the relationship in it's infancy  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the CSI crew, CBS does.  
Review's are appreciated

It came after the Mather's case was reopened and all the personal hell she had to go through after he was finally executed. She came home afterwards in a complete haze, not feeling bad for the good job that she had done but surprisingly feeling that Mather's death was too peaceful, too easy compared to the hell and the terror those women had faced. She came home with these feelings wondering if she was getting too hard. He had called her that night, knowing that the execution was going to do a number on her no matter what façade she put up. He ended up over at her house with dinner and they ate in relative silence; after dinner he sat her on the couch lit a few candles and washed the dishes. After he was done he cracked open two cold beers and he put the movie on, 'Signs should be a good engrossing movie, take her mind off all this' he thought when he had picked it out. Before the menu even popped up she turned to him and whispered, "Do you think that we all get cold and hard after all that we have seen?"

He turned to her, setting his bottle on the coffee table and ran his fingers through his hair, and said quietly, "Not if you don't let yourself, you have to feel emotion for these people… both the victims and the perpetrators it keeps us on our toes, hell it keeps us human."

" I just feel like Mather's and the other perps get it too good sometimes, I just want to bring back outlaw justice, you know stone 'em, tie 'em to a stake out in the dessert for the vultures… I feel as if I am getting twisted after all these years… after seeing all the innocent faces of the victims cold and bloodied, and the perps there in there nice jumpsuits eating three square meals…" Her voice trailed off and she tilted her head back and drained part of her beer closing her eyes, deep in thought.

Nick scooted closer to her on the couch, their legs touching, he took her free hand that was draped over the back of the couch in his left hand and rubbed the knuckles with his thumb. She didn't resist his touch, he began quietly, "Cath you are a woman who is very analytical and logical but you are also passionate and emotional. Those feelings compliment each other when they are in balance. Make you a damn good investigator and wonderful empathetic woman."

He picked up his beer and took a couple of long swallows and placed it back on the table, he continued in a lighter tone, "Now when you start putting bamboo skewers under the nails of suspects and keying the cars of co-workers that don't agree with you, then I'm afraid I'll have to reel you in." Nick said with a small smile and was rewarded with a small smile from Catherine.

Nick's smile, his soft touch and easy conversation began to ease the tension in her body and mind. The beer didn't hurt either. She sighed and downed the last of her beer and sat the empty bottle on the table. Catherine turned to Nick and smiled a small smile taking their joined hands and placing them against her face, "Thanks for listening, I really appreciate it."

Nick nodded and winked at her with a quiet, "Anytime."

Catherine stood and grabbed her bottle off the table and asked Nick, "Want to have another, I sure do." Nick drained what was left and handed the empty bottle to her.

"Please, that'd be great."

As Nick turned to watch Catherine toss the empties in the trash and the familiar 'snick,snick' of two bottles opening, he began to admire the way she moved, her graceful walk and gorgeous body. He groaned inwardly and turned back to face the TV. When she called from the kitchen, "Hey Nick… how about that movie." He smiled and thought 'Well at least she is not throwing me out yet…which is good …I wish I was over here under different circumstances …maybe we…" he was brought out of his thoughts by Catherine's voice.

"Nick… Nick…. hey space cadet."

He shook his head, "Yea, sorry….. Ohh movie." He picked up her remote and hit play.

To Nick's dismay, Catherine sat at the other end of the couch when she came back and handed him his beer. He nodded and smiled as his hand brushed against hers for a wisp of a moment causing her to smile and conveniently corral some unruly hair behind her ear.

They sat back to watch the movie Nick was surprised when Catherine placed her well manicured feet into his lap and laid her head back on the arm of the couch. Nick smiled took a several long drinks from his beer then, leaned forward and sat it on the table. It was then that he commented on her toes

"Red is nice on you."

She smiled and rested her beer on her breastbone and commented, "Thanks… pedicures are one of my few vices."

Nick nodded and picked up her feet and twisted so he was sitting against the other arm eliciting a curious glare from Catherine. He then picked up her left foot and began to massage it slowly from heel to toes, eliciting a moan from Catherine. Nick smiled a broad smile and continued his work occasionally stealing a glance over to Catherine but attempting to watch the movie. Soon she placed the empty bottle on the table and placed her hands over her chest interlocking her fingers and closed her eyes with a small smile on her face. Nick continued his menstruations and watched the movie until he realized she was really quiet and noticed that she had fallen asleep, her face slack and breathing slow, he shut off the TV and DVD player. He knew it was late and he needed to get home for work tomorrow, so he moved her feet and stood picked up the discarded beers and placed them quietly in the trash. He walked back to the couch, bent down and lifted her into his arms careful not to wake her. He carried her upstairs to the master bedroom and softly laid her down. He pulled a throw on the end of the bed up over her and pushed some unruly hair out of her face. 'God she's beautiful and I care for her so much it hurts to keep up a professional facade' he thought. As he was about to exit the room a quiet murmur was heard from the bed.

"Nick… you still here…what happened?"

Nick walked over to her bed and knelt down, "Hey…yea I was just getting ready to leave… I figured I'd let you sleep comfortably in your bed not with the kink you'd get from the couch."

Catherine's eyes opened fully though clouded with sleep she whispered, "It's late why don't you stay, I'll make sure you get up in time to go home before work."

"Nah, I'll be fine." He said in contradiction to what his heart was telling him.

"Please, I'd feel better, you've had a couple drinks too."

His heart sped up at the thought of sleeping at her house, with her just a few feet away. He smiled a slight smile nodded. "I'll be on the couch, thanks."

As he began to stand she grabbed his hand and their eyes met, Nick saw clarity and certainty in her eyes as well as something else he couldn't place his finger on. In the smallest whisper she said, "Please stay here."

Nick momentarily debated with himself about this, he was attracted to her, and cared for her deeply, and maybe she felt the same but, he didn't want to push anything in light of her feelings this evening. When he heard another whisper, slightly more desperate.

"Please."

He didn't need to debate anymore, he didn't respond he just pushed some hair behind her ear and smiled. He stood and toed off his boots and placed them to the right of the door and closed the bedroom door. Her back was to him as he sat on the opposite side of the bed. He untucked his t-shirt and lay down on his back and slipped under the light throw. He stared up at the ceiling momentarily, then rolled over to face her back and stroked his hand softly down her arm and whispered, "Night Cath."

Before he could remove his hand she lifted her left hand and took his in hers and tugged softly. He followed her lead and spooned up close to her. She released his hand at her waist and placed her hand under her head. He was content and excited all in the same moment having her this close to him. He knew from this moment on that there relationship had made a turn for the more personal. He calmed his emotions and allowed days of fatigue overcome him and drifted to sleep.

Next Chapter: It heats up at the Willows residence... I promise!


	3. Stress Time Apart Lust

Here's a steamy chapter for you  
Please read and review...if you review it more chapters will follow. Though they may take a while longer,my hospital rotations are startingup againso I'llonly be able to writeafter theNo Doze has kicked in.  
Disclaimer:I don't ownCSI,CBS does.

By this time he was pulled out of his revere by a knock on his window. It was Catherine. A moment of confusion passed over him as he realized that he had made the entire trip to her place in a trance. He opened his door with a shy smile and commented, "Sorry, I was daydreaming for a minute."

"A minute my ass." Catherine retorted as he reached over to the passenger seat for the food and movie. "You've been in my driveway with the engine on for at least 5." Catherine commented with a huge smile.

"Well that's what you do to me, I get all dopey and become entranced with you." He smiled the smile he used only for her.

"Uh huh, I think you have a concussion, maybe major head trauma." She laughed.

"Okay comedian, you'd better run…." And she did just that as he swatted at her butt with the DVD case. She skirted out of his reach then slowed to let him catch up. As he did he handed her the movie as they walked up the driveway, then placed his free hand on the nape of her neck and glided his hand from her neck down her spine and over her lower back then rested it on the shelf of her hip.

As Nick held the door for Catherine she commented, "Ooh Gothica I wanted to see this,** _maybe_** we'll get to watch it."

Nick raised his eyebrows at her comment, and retorted, "Tease"

He sat the food on the counter and Catherine placed the movie on top of the TV. She returned to the kitchen and walked over to Nick and placed her hands on either side of him on the counter behind him, her face was mere centimeters from his and she said in a sultry voice, "And you love it."

Nick placed his hands on her sides slipping under her shirt, softly rubbing her sides, he loved the feel of her bare skin and he did not get to feel it enough, it left him constantly hungry for more. At that moment he dipped his head down and pressed his lips to hers, they moaned simultaneously and Nick excitedly wrapped his arms around her savoring the feeling of her hot skin and soft lips. They were lost for several minutes in each other trading hot, wet open-mouthed kisses, until his stomach growled. Catherine chuckled and pulled back noting that they were both short of breathe.

"I think someone needs to be fed before the cannibal comes out."

Nick grinned, "Hey it's been a long day and I really didn't eat," he grabbed her tighter, "I am hungry… but not for food." He grinned wickedly and nipped lightly are her swollen lower lip.

"Now who's the tease?" Catherine questioned jokingly as she wriggled out of his grasp pinching him in the process.

Before Nick could comment Catherine's phone rang, she picked it up, "Willows."

Nick heard her make several one word comments and tone made him think it was work related, Nick groaned as he thought ' No we will not work no matter what this is first night off in I don't know how long and now with their new shift they somehow got lucky with tomorrow off while some personnel changes are made.' As she talked she leaned on the counter and Nick slid up behind her. He wrapped his love in his arms and leaned his chin on her shoulder opposite to the phone. Occasionally he nipped at her shoulders with his lips causing her to wiggle she tried giving him a stern look but it failed miserably. It was while she finished her conversation that he realized what she was wearing, a spaghetti strap tank that showed off her wonderful breasts and as his eyes slid down he noticed HIS boxer briefs rolled slightly at the top to show off her long dancer legs. His jeans were suddenly very tight and the temperature in the room increased. With her hair back in a ponytail she was as beautiful as she is in formal wear, in fact she could wear a potato sack and be covered in dirt and men would still flock to her. 'I'm a damn lucky man' he thought. Catherine finished her call and placed the phone back on the counter. She turned in his arms and stared at him straight in the eye with a stern look.

Before Catherine could say a word Nick hurriedly said, "No we are not working, I don't care if the Pope himself is involved," Nick kept shaking his head but staring into her eyes.

"I am staying here with you, it's our night off for crying out loud, I mean is there a conspiracy or something? If I cannot blow off some sexual tension I will be of no use at a scene anyway, what use is a CSI with a massive hard-on anyway, huh can you answer that Ms. Willows… NO don't…." Nick glanced down at his feet and sighed, then looked back at her with hurt sad eyes.

"And I know I should leave you alone when you are on the phone but it's not my fault, I could prove it in court, there is a direct correlation between my inability to control my actions and the last time I spent any quality time with you….. Damn it… Okay I'll shut up."

Catherine hopped up on the counter in front of him and looked down at him never breaking their gaze, she wrapped her legs around his waist and began quietly but sternly, " No we are not working, if you were at all listening I gave them good cover stories so they should leave us both alone… I have a school thing with Linds and you told me you were camping …end of story…and we are not working tomorrow either so don't get your panties in a bunch… Oh and remember lover-boy that revenge is oh so sweet, and next time you put on your professional hat we'll see how you do…"

To punctuate this she leaned down and gave him a slow wet open-mouthed kiss that rocked him to his toes. His hands went straight for her face holding her there, Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck and she sighed into his mouth. She pulled away slowly tugging on his lower lip as she went, she leaned away momentarily and said, "Okay?"

Nick smiled and nodded. He then decided to have a talk that they had been unable to do since the word of her promotion. "Hey we need to talk about your promotion."

"What do you mean?"

Nick ran his hands up and down her legs slowly and stated, "Let's discuss it while we eat."

"Yea, good idea." Catherine said as she tried to slide off the counter, Nick caught her and slid her slowly down the front of his body kissing her along the way. Finally, when Catherine's own stomach protested the lack of food they separated with one last hot kiss. They each made plates of Chinese food, grabbed a couple of beers and sat at the kitchen table across from one another.

Nick and Catherine ate quietly though rarely breaking each other's gaze for more than a few moments. Finally Nick spoke up, "Cath do you think that our relationship will cause any problems with your new position?"

Catherine placed her fork down, sat back in her chair and began to nurse her beer. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, "I hope not… We have been really good at hiding it while at work."

Nick nodded and sat back in his chair with his beer as well. "Cath… but what about the day when it does come out, I can't and really don't want our relationship to be a secret forever."

"I know what you mean." Catherine sighed. "I feel our relationship is strong enough to go public but, I don't want to lose you on my team. Eckle is a predator and us is just what he would need to sense weakness and he would eat me alive… then come after you."

"Yea, I know I just don't know what to do…. I guess just play it like we have. Maybe once all the personnel are in line and they see what a wonderful team playing, by the books, kick ass supervisor you are we'll drop the bomb." Nick said finishing off his beer.

"That sounds like a plan… Feel better?" Catherine smiled.

"Yea, I do sexy BOSS woman." Nick said with a smirk.

Catherine stood and began to clean up the dinner mess, as she made her way over to the sink she commented, "Well if we plan on keeping this secret for a while longer that means no more interludes in the locker room… We were almost caught by Warrick remember?!"

Nick's body responded to the memory of that day, it was close… really close but damn… it was worth it. He came up behind her and placed his arms on either side of her, not allowing their bodies to touch but able to feel the heat radiating off of her in waves. He bent down and whispered in her ear, so close that his hot breath gave her goose bumps. She didn't dare move when she heard him speak, "As I remember it… you were the one who instigated the 'situation'."

As he spoke he removed his hands from the counter top and with a feather light touch ran them along her sides slowly, along the sides of her breasts, causing a shiver to run down her spine. His feather touch continued across her breasts lightly grazing her nipples causing them to harden to the touch. He then reversed his track back along the sides of her breasts and back down her sides finally resting his large hands on the shelf of her hips. Catherine let out a shaky breath she didn't realize she had been holding and dropped the forks she had been holding with a death grip into the sink with a loud clank. She then braced herself against the counter.

Nick continued on the feeling of his hot breath mesmerizing her.

"And we would probably not been 'almost caught' if you hadn't moaned so loud." Nick punctuated his words with soft nips to her earlobe and wet kisses down her neck.

Catherine was done playing possum, she turned in his arms and pulled him to her and brought his mouth down on hers roughly. They traded a series of open-mouthed kisses both of their tongues dueling for superiority. Quickly Catherine's arms were around Nick's neck and while his hands made their way south over her beautiful rear end and lifted her up; causing Catherine to wrap her long legs around his waist. This gave Nick the access he wanted to grind his pelvis slowly into hers, which always elicits a moan from her. When she does just that Nick smiled into her lips, knowing he made her feel and sound that way still shocked him. Nick lifted her up onto the counter and ran his hands up the back of her shirt reveling in the expanse of soft skin. Catherine moaned into his mouth as he began to massage all the tired muscles there enjoying the various sensations jockeying for control of her mind. Nick was quickly spiraling out of control with his need for her, he pulled her tank up to expose her soft flat stomach and round ample breasts. He released her lips and slid them south down her neck leaving cool trails of moisture, Catherine's hands then moved onto his scalp running her fingers over the short crop there, guiding his head lower in between her breasts where Nick's tongue left another wet trail all the way to her belly button where he circled his tongue momentarily. He then lifted his head and latched onto her left nipple, sucking and nipping gently.

"Ooohhh yes….. God Nick…. Mmmm" Catherine moaned as she arched her back to allow him better access.

Nick began to massage the other breast as he continued his activities. He then switched sides causing a gasp from Catherine as cool air came in contact with her erect and wet nipple. After several minutes of glorious sensations from Nick's siege of her breasts, Catherine wanted more. She leaned forward and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up level with her.

"Nick, couch, bed, table, floor….Wherever….Now!" Catherine said trying to catch her breath.

Nick nodded, "You're the boss." Nick said with a sultry smile and a wink.

Nick picked her up off of the counter and Catherine wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. He walked slowly over to the couch in the living room trying not to trip while she placed hot kisses over his neck and face. He lightly sat her on the couch and leaned her back to lie on the couch. Once she was on her back he quickly divested himself of his shirt and tossed it somewhere behind him. Then leaned over to cover her body with his, and Nick brought a crushing kiss down onto Catherine's swollen lips. Their hands roamed frantically trying to get as close to each other as possible, soon Catherine's shirt followed Nick's, tossed somewhere, neither cared where. Nick's mouth traveled lower again to suckle on her breasts, his hands continued their trip south roaming over her hips, butt and legs. Finally, his hands slid up the inside of her thighs causing her to tremble with his touch, and he reached her apex his hand massaged her through his boxers. He could feel the heat and dampness there waiting for him. He growled into her mouth as he felt his erection twitch in his pants.

Catherine new what he was feeling, she trailed her hand down between them and cupped him in his jeans. He let out a plea that was incredibly feral in nature.

"God Cath…. I want you… Now… Please." As he pleaded with her he ground his crotch into hers wanting her to feel his need.

She didn't reply she just pulled him up for a bruising kiss as her hands flicked open the button of his jeans and slid the zipper down. That was all the response Nick needed. He hooked his fingers in his jeans and slid them off, his large erection bouncing as it slid free. Then faster than he thought possible he slid off the boxers she was wearing, and he leaned to finally cover her, skin to skin without any barriers between them. Nick leaned down again pressing himself up against her locking eyes momentarily, the love and lust that he saw there took his breath away. He bent down and placed a crushing wet kiss upon her lips and she responded with equal excitement. Nick began to trail kisses down her jaw and neck as his hands made their way south, when he reached the junction between her legs, he began a slow sensual rub that alternating between feather light and pressure just where she needed it. This pressure elicited a sharp gasp from Catherine.

"Ooh Nick…. Now…Please!" Catherine accentuated her words by sliding her hand down between them and grasping him softly. This caused a sharp intake of breath by Nick, he was normally a patient man but, tonight he through patience out the window. He slid his hand up her side and between her breasts then out to her hand intertwining their fingers. He supported himself with his left arm and looked down at Catherine, their eyes locked and he squeezed their joined hands as he entered her slowly. Slowly he buried himself to the hilt, they never broke the gaze between them as they both let out a soft moan of satisfaction. He remained still for several moments allowing her to adjust to him, soon he could not wait any longer and he began to move sliding slowly within her. He broke their loving gaze and bent down for a hungry wet kiss, Catherine responded by wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him close. As Nick began to pick up the pace, they released the kiss though kept their faces close, nose to nose, as they whispered to each other.

"Mmmm, Nick… Love you." Catherine said breathlessly as she bit down slightly on her lower lip.

Nick smiled as his heart filled with joy every time he heard those words come from her, He slowly buried himself as deep as he could and began to move his hips in little circles grinding himself against her knowing she craved the pressure both inside and out for her release. As he shifted his weight to give her this pressure, he bent in for another hot kiss. Against her lips he murmured, "Love you…more and more every day."

Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, her emotions bubbling to the surface, wanting him as close as possible. Those emotions were overridden suddenly by the tingle that was building within her belly. She knew that she was deliciously close to the edge, she whispered in his ear, "So close…. Mmmm."

Her hot breath in his ear was all he needed at this point to decide to shift gears and he began to quicken his pace and began to slide in and out at a feverous pace. Quickly they approached the edge together and as soon as he felt the wave of contractions within Catherine he too was falling into that blissful abyss both calling out each other's names passionately.

As their heart beats began to slow Nick shifted over until he was beneath her, allowing her to lay down on him, releasing her from the burden of his weight. She rolled until they were facing each other again and began to place soft kisses on his firm chest and he wrapped her tightly in his arms. He felt her shudder slightly as the sweat on their skin cooled. He pulled a light throw off the back of the couch and wrapped them tightly in it. Soon after she laid her head upon his chest listening to the slowing of his strong heart beat, as she listened she gathered his left hand in her right and intertwined their fingers again.

Nick placed a kiss on the top of her head and reveled in this quiet time with her, the time he loved the best, when there was no need for words, just feeling the love from each other. He burnt these moments into his memory because they were so few and far between. With the demands of work sometimes overwhelming them, then Catherine having problems with Lindsey more and more often, it frequently drained both of them. He pushed worries out of his mind for now, not wanting them to taint the feelings he was having now.

Nick slowly began to rub Catherine's back, trailing feather soft touches with his free hand, from her shoulders all the way down to her lower back .This caused her to press herself closer to him sighing contentedly. Soon her breathing slowed and he knew that she had drifted off to sleep, Nick was not about to leave this spot so he too gave into sleep.


End file.
